frostleaf1615fandomcom-20200214-history
Hailey McCallian/Version 3
Hailey McCallian This character is RPed by Frostleaf1615 History William and Marion met during the Highland Games. He was working as a manager alongside his dad and she was working a food booth. It was love at first sight over a pot of steaming haggis. (Nah, haggis isn't that bad.) Over the next two years, they continued to fall in love, meeting up monthly to explore the rich history of Edinburgh. However, in their October visit, William had set up a scavenger hunt and was waiting at the end for Marion, on one knee, I might add. She was shocked and said yes to his proposal with no questions asked. They were married the next year, actually on the same date that he proposed in the exact same spot as well. William and Marion finally made their dream true, but one thing was missing from it: Children. And when they realized that, Marion finally revealed the news that she had held for a few weeks. The couple were expecting their first, a son. After nine months, Sebastian Macbeth McCallian entered the world in Edinburgh's local hospital. Sebastian was five when his younger sister, Hailey, was born on August 31st, 2016. The four-member family grew up normally, until Hailey was six and Sebastian 11. When the kids were younger, their mum revealed that she was a witch after Sebastian showed his first sign of magic by animating the broomstick that she was using to sweep the living room. Hailey also was a witch, by her first sign of magic appearing when she was five. She didn't understand why they had haggis so often for dinner and hated it when she was younger, so, one night, when they were having Haggis, she threw a tantrum and sent the haggis flying into the kitchen, hitting 10-year-old Sebastian in the back of his head much to his displeasure. However, when she was six, Hailey snuck outside on the full moon to explore her family's property and found herself face-to-face with a turned werewolf. She was bitten on her thigh and woke up in the hospital two days later, finding herself as a werewolf much to her father's shock and mother's anger and Sebastian's worry. Despite her news, Hailey didn't change much from her old self. She was home schooled until her mother could be sure that Hailey would keep her secret, and is entering Hogwarts this year as a Second Year. Personality Hailey is stubborn. That's one word that sums her up completely. However, despite her stubbornness, Hailey is extremely loyal. She thinks before she speaks, and observes before she jumps in. Growing up the youngest, she's always been protected by her family, but she gets irritated at being protected sometimes. Around the full moon, she gets extremely grumpy and is prone to snappy fits, although she'll always apologize afterwards. Appearance Holding brown hair and brown eyes is considered not true Scottish blood, but Hailey can put any rumors of her heritage down extremely quickly. She's pale-skinned with the silvery-healed bite on her thigh. Her brown eyes sometimes show a wolfish emotions, but always move back to human. In her werewolf form, Hailey's a small brown wolf with golden-brown eyes. She's not at all dominant, but can show her power in more than one way. Hailey Cecilia McCallian is modeled by Mackenzie Foy. Trivia Category:Characters